Combat Casey Vol 1 26
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Communist army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Combat Casey | Synopsis2 = Africa, February 1943: the British 8th Army has forced Erwin Rommel's Afrika Corps to retreat and end up crossing paths with the United States 1st, 8th, and 9th division which also included Combat Casey and Penny Pennington among their ranks. However, before Rommel and his tanks can enter battle a sandstorm whips across the area pinning down the American soldiers. Rommel and his Nazi forces then retreat out of the storm to wait it out. Combat and Penny volunteer to scout around the storm and get to the point where it stops and where the Nazis have camped. They witness as Rommel enters a plane on orders from Hitler to return to Europe and fail to stop him from escaping. Spotted by the Nazi soldiers, Combat and Penny rush to two more air planes and start them up. The propellers whip up enough sand to keep the Nazis at bay. The Nazis begin firing into the sand clouds, while Combat and Penny escape the scene. When they return with their fellow troops the Nazis are out of ammunition and are forced to surrender. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Sky Battle! | Synopsis3 = Combat Casey narrates a war story. | StoryTitle4 = Combat College | Synopsis4 = Penny Pennington educates the reader on military combat training that follows after basic training. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle4 = Jungle War! | Synopsis4 = Fighting in the Pacific Theatre with Able Company, Combat Casey and Penny Pennington are among American forces that land on the Japanese controlled island of Kubasuki. There they fight the Japanese off the beach and send them retreating into the jungles ahead. Combat and Penny scout after and are shocked to find that there is a river on the island blocking their path. They are ambushed by two Imperial Japanese soldiers who explain that the river was dug to keep American soldiers away from their base. However before the two Americans can be harmed, two monkeys drop coconuts on the Japanese soldiers. Realizing that the monkeys dislike the Japanese, Penny and Combat take their prisoners back to camp and learn how well armed the Japanese are. Unable to get across the river without being chopped down, the commanding officer asks Penny how to solve the problem. Pointing out that the monkeys can be trained, Penny trains them to collect guns in exchange for c-rations. The apes learn quickly and they are sent across the river where they steal all the Japanese guns, making it an easy victory for the Americans. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}